civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeno Titan (CivBE)
Game info *'Ultimate unit of the Affinity.' Requires , Harmony affinity level 12. The Xeno Titan is a bioengineered, monstrous creature based on alien lifeforms. Enormous, very powerful siege melee unit. It has the highest in the game at Tier 2. The Xeno Titan appears to charge up its pincers with a form of energy before attacking, possibly hardening its shell. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 Xeno Titans appear at the beginning of the late game and are incredibly powerful. Their costs are high, contrasting typical Harmony units, but it has a very high Strength and can essentially kill almost any unit in the game at this stage. It is still vulnerable to Ranged attacks at this time so be sure to deal with them using orbital or high-range units. Tier 2 Tier 2 Xeno Titans receive incredible perks that assist it in durability, attack and siege alike. Its Strength is unparalleled and simply the highest that can be achieved in the game and it only receives half damage from ranged attacks. It also heals for a fifth of its health whenever killing an enemy unit. It is highly adaptable to the natural environment and with the right perks can also be a powerful siege unit, which when buffed by a Throne can one-shot any city in the game. Civilopedia Entry Students of terran paleontology know that natural selection pushed the very limit of size for terrestrial creatures. Engineers studying the same extinct species see opportunities to go beyond those limits. And when those engineers are given access to military R&D budgets, they can create animals that no world has ever seen. The Xeno Titan morphology and general plan was inspired by the stomatopods of Earth, and their basal DNA is taken directly from the mantis shrimp. From a small culture of specialized cells, engineers apply selective directed hyperplasiation, integration of advanced biohardeners (crystalline titanium and carbon nanofiber), and controlled neurotopification to create the most massive life form that has ever existed. The Xeno Titan is a creature of superlatives. Its massive rending claws are the hardest organic material in the universe, capable of applying enough pressure at their tips to form microdiamond when striking carbonaceous surfaces. Its rate-adjustable metabolism means it can heal a gash meters long in only seconds, giving it incredible durability; the Xeno Titan simply heals itself through most attacks dished out against it. In a single day of combat operations it consumes enough nutrients to feed thousands of conventional humans. It has neither will nor purpose nor biological imperative. It merely does what its controllers direct it to do. There are those who consider the creature an abomination, something that nature would never have created. But why would nature not create this creature if it could? This massive creature is built from the same tools that nature has used for millennia on multiple worlds. It has merely taken a touch of human ingenuity to refine her plans to this point. Rising Tide Xenotitan Eidon Loadscreen.png|Xeno Titans as illustrated on Rising Tide loadscreen Xenotitan3 (CivBE).jpg Xenotitan2 (CivBE).jpg Xenotitan5 (CivBE).jpg Xenotitan4 (CivBE).jpg Category:Harmony units (CivBE) Category:Units (CivBE)